Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki talk:Project Templates
Suggest ideas for templates and userboxes here! Join Requests Put your signature below and say whether you would like to join as a warrior (experienced with wiki code) or an apprentice (unexperienced with wiki code). Clover 23:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Added July 3, 2010 Sandwich989 Added July 7, 2010 Can I be an apprentice?? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 17:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Added July 7, 2010 [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 02:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Added July 9, 2010 Can You See Me? ' 19:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) '''Would you like to join as an apprentice or warrior? Better Spoiler Warning Templates I think that the Spoiler Warning and Endspoiler templates could, look, you know, more professional? What do you guys think? Clover 02:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC)\ I agree. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 14:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Could we add this: to the spoiler warning templates? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 00:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, I think we should. Clover 01:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) And maybe we could replace "caution" with "warning" for vandals. Sandwich989 06:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Err... I can't exacly replace the words (because then it won't be animated), but I can try to find another one for the vandals. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須'']]'' '夏天來了 21:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) How about this: for vandals? [[User:Blackclaw09|雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'夏天來了']] 21:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like it!. Sandwich989 00:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I like both of them. Clover 14:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) List of templates we need Correct me if we already have them *CharCat *Delete *Rollback, Beaurocrats, Admins *PIA- Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Apprentice, Elder *Project Templates- Notice Boards, Members, ect. *More Professional looking Main Page templates. For Rules, Featured User, Featured Article, Staff, and News. *Stubs *Featured User *Featured Article *User boxes *Family Trees *Story Summaries I feel like Im sounding controlling, but really this is just things we need to work on. I would do it, but im absolutely DREADFUL at templates. Sandwich989 07:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *CharCat It depends if you know personal coding or not, like me and Elorisa, but Blackeh is working on them, I believe. *Delete We have a ''Candidates for deletion template. *Rollback, Beaurocrats, Admins All except Beaurocrats. *PIA- Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Apprentice, Elder - Not sure, though I think we've got Warrior. *Project Templates- Notice Boards, Members, ect. *More Professional looking Main Page templates. For Rules, Featured User, Featured Article, Staff, and News. *Stubs We've got pretty good-looking stub templates. *Featured User - It depends on how you'd state "professional". *Featured Article Looks better than Warriors Wiki's, in my opinion. *User boxes - We have some. *Family Trees - We have family tree templates, well, some of us do, but they look like Warriors Wiki's old ones. *Story Summaries - I don't know if we need templates for those, but that's my opinion. Clover 17:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I created some PIA templates a while ago, which can be found here. I did make two userboxes, for gender. My family tree templates are... not so good. We need Main page templates, a beaurocrat template, and project templates. As for Story Summaries, it depends on if anyone going to use them. So what should we start with? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 14:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....I think we should start with family trees, because a lot of them are messy and mine is about to get a whole lot worse...xD but seriously, I think we should start with the family trees. Clover 01:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok! For the family trees, I think we should put them in boxes (like WWiki's). What do you all think? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 15:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I like it, the colors can be Green for males and Light orange for females (to be different). Sandwich989 23:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking that too, but how about the same blue as is on here for the males so it looks more professional? Clover 14:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Should we ask WWiki if we can use their box idea or just go ahead and make it? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 17:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Deputy and Senior Warriors Who do you all think should be the deputy and who should be the Senior Warriors? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 14:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 question, who's my mentor? [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 14:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you don't actually have a mentor. The way it works is that if you are experienced in wiki code, you join as a warrior. If you're not so good with wiki code, you join as an apprentice. But that's a good idea, maybe we could have mentors. What do you all think? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 23:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about the deputy, Senior warriors, I still don't know, and I do think we should have mentors. Clover 01:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Beaurocrat Template I made it. How does it look? Clover 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I like it (especially how its Hawkfrost XD). Sandwich989 18:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I made it so it looked a lot like Blackclaw's admin and rollback ones. Clover 16:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) looks nice Clover. Shruggytalk 06:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I'll make the template page now. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 19:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Join Could I join please :) (I'm going edit a bit now anyway :P) Shruggytalk 06:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Would you like to join as an apprentice or warrior? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Idea... I just had a idea well I was editing random pages :) Could we have a template, for pages, which need history/will be deleted if they don't get it? so as a admin could put this on the page(and tell who ever made the page it needs editing) and then a other admin, should they see the page, would be able to see if it should be deleted or not. Just a idea :D Shruggytalk 06:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes that's a good idea Shruggy! We can use it on WFCW (the new WCWiki), since Sandwich came up with a rule that if an article has only the description and 1/2 the history, it would be deleted. Anyone who would like to help with the template? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 12:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Would anyone like to help with the template? If no one volunteers, I'll go ahead and make it. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I think its a fantastic idea, go ahead. Sandwich989 06:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 17:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC)